Newtmas Drabbles compilation
by EnoraDixon
Summary: Thomas and newt. No maze. Just them. TRANSLATION FROM FRENCH, originally written by Eclat d'Etoile.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note (A/N)

Hello, hello. I'm starting to write drabbles, at least, I'm trying, because I don't know if my following written stories are good in this style. So, you can tell me what do you think.

This collection of drabbles is about the Newt and Thomas couple, I don't know what they're gonna be in. I have some ideas for now but that's all. Anyway, don't hesitate to give your mind for the next These drabbles are gonna tell a story but it's surely gonna be full of unexpected development and everything…

I hope you will like it! Oh, and it will be set in real life ,so no maze.

FOR EVERY DRABBLE

Disclaimer[-]: Everything belongs to James Dashner except the stories and the couple(s) (I don't even know if there's going to be several couples or not, but everything[-]'s about Thomas and Newt at the momentthat I'll make by myself.)

Rating[-]: Usually T, if I'll write a M drabble, I'll tell you at the beginning of the text.

Couple[-]: I think you understood, Thomas and Newt (Newtmas.)

Characters[-]: Newt and Thomas (Sometimes more, I'll write them at the beginning.)

Love, and don't hesitating in letting me know throught a review.

Eclat d'etoile.

Translator Note (T/N)

Hey! Name's Enora! So, if you have any reviews, just let review in this and I'll send it to the author, and if there are any mistakes, just tell me and I'll improve.

And special thanks to my lovely beta, scarlett the starlet

Peace and Love XXX

I'd Rather Eat Your Lips

Newt woke up with difficulty this morning. He turned around, lay in his bed and tried to touch the shoulder of his lover. The hand met only some space and the roughness of the bed sheet. He grumbled, wondering where Thomas could be. He yawned and decided to get up. He didn't even have the time to, as his lover pushed the door of the room, holding a tray in his hands. He put the tray on the bed and bent to catch Newt's lips into his. The one didn't need to be asked twice and made the kiss deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : so sorry, guys, I just forget to post this chapter before so this one is the official second one and not the third !**

 **Disclaimer : This story belongs to Eclat d'Etoile, i'm just the messager. And thank's again to Scarlett the Starlet for being my beta !**

The Beauty of the Bad.

The room was plunged into darkness. Thomas and Newt were currently seated on the farther side of the theatre, the only light they could see was the light coming from the screen. This movie was, from what the reviews say, the world's most successful horror movie of the year. Newt caught Thomas's hand at his side with fear bubbling in his chest. He was squeezing it hard. Thomas bent so he caught the lips of the blond next to him. He tried to transmit a feeling of peace and assurance by kissing his boyfriend. Newt relaxed immediately, Thomas was next to him, nothing could happen to him ,he thought as they kissed. As soon as they ran out of breath, they broke from the kiss, gasping. Their lips detached, Newt murmured

"-I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey back ! Here is the second chapter made by "Eclat d'Etoile", corrected by "scarlett the starlet" and translated by myself :) Enjoy !_

There Are Impossible Things

 **Characters: Newt, Thomas & Minho.**

"Come in!" Thomas opened the door to his apartment to see his old friend, Minho.

"Hi Minho! How's it going?"

"Good, what 'bout you? Did you came together?" Minho entered their apartment, sitting on the wide couch, where Newt was currently located, reading one of his books.

Thomas raised an eyebrow at the question. Nobody knew about his romantic relationship with Newt, who seemed moreover wounded that his lover didn't accept their relationship. But he couldn't, it was too hard, too hard to assume in front of his friends.

"Yes..."He paused before continuing. "Carsharing."

"Okay, cool." Minho smirked, a little clueless about the tension between Newt and Thomas.]

Thomas couldn't meet Newt's eyes. Not wanting to see the nth wound that he was inflicting to him.

"Newt?"

Newt could not speak, he was too much in pain.


End file.
